Una pareja de locos pervertidos sueltos en Konoha!
by Ino kunoishi
Summary: Gaara y Neji al ser los más serios, se ven obligados a asistir a una sesion hipnotista para que les saquen sus verdaderas personalidades pero ¿que es lo que sucede? cuando todos descubren que ambos son unos pervertidos de poca ma... tambien ay GaaraxHinat
1. Chapter 1

"Una pareja de locos pervertidos sueltos en Konoha"

Se aprecia en una habitación a dos chicos siendo hipnotizados por un psicólogo. Ambos jóvenes que compartían una característica en común, y era que los dos eran exageradamente serios, así que los obligaron a ir a una sesión terapéutica para que respectivamente a cada quien les sacaran sus verdaderas personalidades.

-Respiren profundo…-decía con voz suave el psicólogo.

- Creo que primero dormiré pero por aburrimiento- respondió el pelirrojo con tonada amargosa.

-AHHHH NO VEO NADA CREO QUE ME EH QUEDADO CIEGO –grita Neji con gran escándalo y preocupación.

-Tienes los ojos cerrados animal…- le explica Gaara.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…- suspira el psicólogo algo exhausto.

- AHHHH QUIERES PELEAR VERDAD MALDITO!!!!!!- el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises exclama su grito de guerra y se le echa encima al psicólogo para golpearlo.

-Ahhh vamos ya termine, estoy harto de estar aquí con este neurótico- replica el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que separa al doctor de el pelinegro.

En eso entra Kankuro preguntando por el avance de la sesión.

-Ahhhh que tu también quieres pelear ¿verdad?

-Ya tranquilízate Neji…

-Hey ¿Por qué andas de malas? ¡Ohhh ya lo tengo! Necesita de un buen chiste!- contesta el chico de cabello castaño oscuro; pintado de kabuki.

-Que andes pintado como payaso… no te da la habilidad de ser gracioso…- contesta el muchacho de pelo oscuro.

-Ay vamos… solo uno…. par de amarguetas!- exclama agitando los brazos como nena; el hermano de gaara, después se sale de la habitación y hace como que toca la puerta para ayudar a recrear el chiste.

-TOC TOC….

-Esto es estupido… -contesta el pelirrojo de ojos delineados con su voz ronca.

-Ohhhh, ohhh ¡adoro esos chistes! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?... –pregunta el pelinegro algo emocionado.

-¿Por qué algo me dice que es un gordo estupido mal pintado que según el parece kabuki cuando en realidad parece travesti?- responde Gaara de malas.

-¡Juaaaaan!- contesta Kankuro

-¿Qué Juan? ¿Qué Juan? – le sigue el juego Neji, quien sabe porque quiero pensar que por lastima.

-Juan, twooo threee!!!!!!!! – responde riéndose de su chiste exageradamente malo.

-Si no se ríen es porque son afeminados!!!! D: -aclama Kankuro indignado porque aun sigue esperando una risa aparte de la suya.

- Ah jajajajaja! No entendí… -dice Neji.

-Si no entendiste es porque no sabes ingles… D: - contesta el chico kabuki.

Pero cuando Kankuro vuelve a voltear para seguirles recriminando ve con asombro que todos en la sala estaban dormidos, inclusive el psicólogo…

-Ay vamos no fue tan malo… cuervo si se rió – mueve a la marioneta como si se estuviera riendo.

Al escuchar los sonidos emitidos por la marioneta rápidamente el psicólogo se despierta.

-Yo ni lo escuche solo vi tu cara y como que me dio sueño, disculpa..-contesta el psicólogo bostezando.

-Ah ahora yo no le pago viejo sangron…- abandona la sala realmente molesto diciendo malas palabras en voz baja…

Muy bien éste es el mejor momento para hipnotizarlos…-piensa con detenimiento..

- A partir de ahora quiero que regresen a esa parte de su vida que marco su personalidad a que fuera seria y carente de sentimientos… ¡Regresen ahora!

Dicho esas palabras; ambos chicos empiezan a actuar muy extraño, Gaara empieza a llorar con gran sentimiento mientras que Neji se empieza a poner realmente furico…

-Yo… yo… solo quería me que quisieran…. Pero mi tía siempre me molestaba con sus tonteras de deja de jugar con la arena del gato niño estupido… -contesta llorando.

-¡Tu maldita gorda! Yo debería de estar en esa rama del clan hyuga te odio! ¡tu ni sirves para nada! – exclama histérico haciéndosela de bronca al pelirrojo, creyendo que es Hinata…

-Después el Kankuro molestándome que era hijo del marionetista… que si mama era rubia y papa castaño que porque yo era pelirrojo!- aun llorando como bebe.

¡Vas a empezar de maricona Hinata! –levanta a Gaara del cuello de la camisa.

-Después todos los niños molestando que porque cargaba a ese oso feo intento de cariñosito, friegue y friegue que al pobre de mi osito ….solo le faltaba aventar cosas por la panza y tener un tatuaje de helado, corazon o manzanita en la cola…- llorando con mucho sentimiento e inconscientemente empieza a patalear de frustración lo que hace que faulee al pobre de Neji por accidente.

-¡Maldita gorda horrenda tramposa! ¡Tenias que ser vieja! ¡Por eso odio a las mujeres!, ¡Tímida mis calzones!- grita histérico agonizando y entumido de dolor ; postrado en el suelo…

-¡Ya entiendo cual es el problema!... Muy bien tu Gaara quiero que olvides todos esos resentimientos y esas malas experiencias; de ahora en adelante sacaras tu verdadera personalidad ¿entendido?; mientras que tu Neji… tu ya no odias a tu prima… ya no estas resentido por no haber obtenido la posición por nacimiento de ella, es más no odias a ninguna mujer en absoluto, no las odias… tu las amas… realmente las amas y las quieres…¡DESPIERTEN YA SIENDO OTROS HOMBRES!

Ambos chicos se despiertan.

-¡Me siento como otra persona! – exclama Gaara

-Yo siento como si me hubieran Fauleado D:

-SOY UN HOMBRE FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita el pelirrojo (si a mi también me da escalofrió)

-Y YO TAMBIEN SOY UN HOMBRE FELIZ!!!!!! – le continua el pelinegro.

-SOY UN RESENTIDO SOCIAL!!!!!! –les hace coro Kankuro.

-Que homosexuales se ven- finaliza Temari, y se extraña que Gaara no amenace con matarla.

-¿No me quieres matar hermanito?

- Tengo mejores cosas que pensar…

Nota:Ya todos se habían metido para ver el efecto de la sesion.

-Wow ¡¡¡¡Gaara realmente a cambiado!!!! Así que ahora puedo contar mis chistes!!!!! =D

El chico con pinta de Kabuki se pone en medio de la habitación, afina su garganta y se prepara para aventarse otro de sus chistes malos.

-Este era un borracho… - rápidamente es interrumpido por el chico pelirrojo ojeroso.

-Que mejor sea una hermosa chica rubia con despampanante cuerpo y poca ropa- dice sonriendo con malicia y cara de pervertido.

Todos quedan espantados a ver lo que parecía ser Gaara.

-Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco? – le recrimina el pelinegro.

-Muy bien dicho primo- se escucha bajamente la voz de una chica de ojos plateados y cabello azul oscuro, quien en su mirada refleja una sonrisa al ver el cambio de su pariente por la sesión…

-Es que enserio Hinata, esta bien tarado… - replica Neji con seriedad.

-¿Para que una rubia con poca ropa?

-¡Que sea mejor una ninfa del bosque desnuda bailando! – complementa su comentario con cara de que dijo algo muy valioso y razonable y como no tener esa cara si Gaara aplaudía y elogiaba sus burradas.

-Hey, ¡eres, eres genial!... enserio ¡eres lo máximo!

Ahhhh lo que sea… bueno la ninfa desnuda del bosque bailaba por ahí y se encontró al borracho… -trata de continuar el chiste, pero de nuevo es interrumpido bruscamente.

-¿Un borracho? Que mejor sea otra ninfa desnuda…. – vuelve a molestar el pelinegro.

-Y que sean lesbianas... –complementa el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh tu si sabes!- elogia el pelinegro con una sonrisa y la misma cara de pervert.

Los demás no hablan porque están aun en shock, al ver a aquellos tan pervertidos como Jiraiya y Kakashi.

-Bueno, las dos ninfas desnudas lesbicas se encuentran y una estaba borracha y le dice a la otra que fea estas…

-¡¡¡¡¡Que se den un beso!!!!! –interrumpen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya Kankuro mejor diles que eres tu en canicas a ver si así se les baja la calentura- dice la chica del abanico furica.

Y dicho y echo casi todos repentinamente empezaron a sentir nauseas tanto hombres como mujeres.

-Ah ja ja, me matas Temari, ¡enserio! Contesta de mala gana el ya mencionado y ofendido.

-Hey para que limitarnos modificando chistes malos de Kankuro, si podemos salir a buscar chicas! – exclama con mucha energía el pelirrojo, mientras que el pelinegro le sigue el juego.

-Tu lo has dicho, vamos a Konoha a buscar a las kunoichis más sexys de la región! – toma una pose heroica mientras grita; al mismo tiempo que aparece un fondo amarillo acompañado por un solecito en el fondo de ambos…

Terminado eso, se desaparecen y todos quedan espantados al ver que los mas grandes pervertidos que sus ojos habían tenido la desgracia de apreciar habían quedado sueltos en konoha, así que sin pensarlo decidieron dividirse para atraparlos, y cambiarles de nuevo su carácter.

CONTINUARA….

Lol bueno continuara, claro que si les gusta y obtengo algunos reviews xD, si esta muy zafada y muy loca, pensé que seria gracioso que los dos chicos mas serios de Naruto fueran unos pervertido de poca… prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más gracioso. Por favor si les gusta escríbanme.

Es mi primer fic xD

Ah por cierto para los que se quedaron asi de que onda porque salieron tan locos, es que el psicólogo la regó con Neji al decirle que amaba a las mujeres o bueno el lo interpreto de esa manera, mientras que Gaara su verdadera personalidad era la de un pervertido pero sus problemas de la infancia lo hicieron muy reservado y carente de sentimientos. Bueno esa es mi seudo explicación del fic xD


	2. Capitulo 2

"Capitulo 2: Queremos ver viejas buenotas"

Bueno nuestros "tiernos" amigos… ya estaban en Konoha… pensando en recorrer lugares donde se reunieran chicas despampanantes….

_ Neji… tu conoces Konoha, donde ay viejas buenotas….- le reclama el pelirrojo algo alterado por la carencia del genero femenino en aquellos escasos cinco minutos….

- Ah jeje jeje…. - reía malévolamente mientras tenia su vista realmente concentrada en un punto fijo, que consistía en una chica que se estaba bañando, muy lejos de ahí, indivisible para la vista humana promedio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!!!!

¡No todos tenemos el Byakugan!- gritaba Gaara realmente frustrado.

-Ja es tu problema =D

-Grrr….. - el ojeroso gruñía frustrado…

-Pero cuando sea el líder de la mansión Play boy!!!!!!!!!!!! - se acomoda Gaara erguido y con gran determinación, acompañado de un sol que brillaba con gran intensidad.

La gente se les quedaba viendo, mientras una señora le tapaba los oídos a su pequeño hijo de escasos 5 años.

Hey, ¿Qué nos ven o que?… ay por favor señora…. No exagere! Por eso crecen los niños con mongolismo… A mi los teletubies no se me antojan ni en calzones… - el pelinegro exclama con gran intensidad en medio de la muchedumbre lleno de naturalidad .

-¡Por eso eres mi héroe!… ni Sócrates ni Platón se avientan esas filosofías tan profundas D: - exclama el pelirrojo

-Hey los Teletubies son chidos con ellos no te metas… Dx - responde el titiritero frustrado, el cual por desgracia los había seguido como perro extraviado.

-Si, como tu pareces uno Kankuro… - le responde su hermano menor.

-Ah si yo soy un Teletubie…. Tu eres el bebe sol, que sale en el programa… D:

-Grr… nada que ver yo con esa cosa… Yo tengo mucho cabello… solo que lo traigo corto…- se lo mueve por la histeria.

-Gaara…. - sigue molestando el gordo

-¿Qué?

-Así como te moviste el cabello, se te ve la entrada…. De la pelona del símbolo D:

-YA CALLATE!!!!!!!!!

-¡Dejen de discutir! Recuerden que vinimos a ver nenas en bikini! DX - separa el oji gris a los dos chicos…

-¿Nenas?… hey,¡yo se donde ay muchas nenas! =D - les responde el marionetista con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su redondo rostro.

Dicho esto, ambos chicos siguieron al kabuki, no falta mencionar que todo el camino llevaban una cara de pervertidos casi sangrando de la nariz. Hasta que su semblante que reflejaba gran lujuria cambio cuando vieron que el lugar, NO… No era un baño sauna o algo por el estilo… Era un intento de parque de diversiones donde había muchas nenas, si muchas niñitas de escasos años jugando y divirtiéndose en "Mundo Acuático de Konoha", si y tomando en cuenta el detalle de que Konoha es una ALDEA (por no decir ranchería) era solo un pequeño lago divido por un puente…

Vaya cara de decepción casi indescriptible acompañada de tristeza, angustia y enojo que se dibujo en sus caras, pero para no hacerlo largo la resumiré asi

Neji y Gaara: !!!!!! D:

- Maldito titiritero estupido y PEDERASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - le grita el pelirrojo muy histérico… a su hermano mayor el cual estaba sentado, agachado tapando sus oídos.

-Tu dijiste nenas y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió TT_TT.

- ¡Queríamos algo sexy! Y de preferencia con poco cerebro para que no se queje de nuestras cochinadas Dx - responde Neji explicando su punto de vista.

-Ahhhh cochinotes… ya les entendí… - sorprendentemente la cara de Kankuro también cambia a cara de pervertido.

-Jeje si tu sabes, rubias de poco cerebro pero bonito cuerpo - cara de pevert- continua el pelinegro.

-Pues no será rubia, pero si soporta cochinadas…. MUCHAS COCHINADAS…. - terminando su frase, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saca su marioneta la cual estaba vestida en lencería… algo muy desagradable que no quisiera describir detalladamente.

Neji y Gaara:… D:

¡TIENES PROBLEMAS!- contestan los dos chicos en unísono y se echan a correr lejos de Kankuro.

-Yo que se las iba a compartir, que poco hombres… ¿verdad que si cuerva?…

¿Cuerva?…

GAVIOTAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Digo Cuerva!!!!!!

Kankuro voltea con angustia al no escuchar los sonidos normales que emitía su desagradable marioneta horrenda… y ¿Cómo emitirlos? Si estaba siendo atacada por los niños, los cuales la picoteaban como si fuera un bicho raro y le metían cosas por la boca desde sandias a bichos a ver si se los comía….

- ¡¡¡Déjenla pequeños monstruos!!! ¡Como si no hubiera tenido con los bichos pedorros de Shino!- Exclama Kankuro encolerizado, va y toma a su marioneta de manera romántica, a la cual le salían cucarachos de su boca.

Pero de lo que no se había percatado Kankuro, es que Shino iba caminando por ahí… y al escuchar que estaban insultado a sus insectos se enojo y con una patada lo aventó al lago (Mundo Acuatico de Konoha).

-No se nadar!!!!!!!! - grita el chico kabuki aterrorizado.

-Descuida la manteca flota- le responde de manera burlona Shino.

"Capitulo 3: "NO VERE VIEJAS EN CANICAS"

Regresando a nuestros protagonistas… Gaara ya estaba ligando con Ino… mientras que Neji ni se tomaba la molestia de quedar bien con ella, debido a que ya era feliz viboreandola con su byakugan.

-Oye ¿Qué aquel bulto negro, pidiendo ayuda en el lago? No es tu hermano el extraño gordo antisocial, deberías ayudarlo podría morir ahogado….- le dice la rubia de ojos azules algo preocupada.

-Ay nenaaaa… por favor!, mientras salgan burbujas de su trasero, significa que sigue con vida- responde el pelirrojo con su sonrisa de conquistador.

-Ewww ¡Que desagradable! - sale corriendo…

-¿Ah si? Pues ni que estuvieras tan buena!!!!!! -le grita el kazekague de Suna.

-Al cabo que ya te viborie todo!!!!!!!! - se le une Neji a las ofensas…

-¿Ah si? - responde la rubia encolerizada y con gran agilidad saca dos flores y haciendo una pirueta se las lanza al pelinegro justo en los ojos…

-Ay wey!-

-OHHHHHH MALDITA ZORRA ME HAS DEJADO CIEGO!- grita enojado y angustiado el chico del clan Hyuga.

-Ay no seas exagerado… recobraras la vista en unos meses, eso te enseñara a no usar tu Byakugan para malas intenciones mínimo conmigo no!

-Maldita zorra, no podré ver viejas en canicas, Gaara haz algo!

-Ja no es mi problema =D

-Mendigo pelón…. Maldita sea… ¿ahora que hare? Ohhh lo tengo… - saca de los bolsillos de su pantalón pornografía en Braile, y empieza a babear y casi sangrar de la nariz.

-Neji hasta yo tengo mis limites we… -le responde serio el chico con ojeras

-Tu, haz algo de provecho y consígueme un palo para ciego mientras éste en estas condiciones.

-Hey bájale no soy tu gato.

- NO VERE VIEJAS EN CANICAS EN MESES!!!!!!!!! ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!!!? - grita el pelinegro histérico y frustrado.

-Tienes razón… eso si es grave, das mucha lastima… ahorita regreso por un bastón… - terminando de decir eso Gaara se va en búsqueda de lo que seria los nuevos ojos de Neji.

- EL PATETICO ERES TU!!!!! - grita el pelinegro aun encolerizado.

"Capitulo 4: Gaara y la búsqueda del bastón filosofal "

-¿Donde conseguiré un palo para invidente?- refunfuñea el pelirrojo, mientras va caminando con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, por el súper puente innovador de madera del Mundo Acuático de Konoha

En eso se detiene porque esta un montón de niños amontonados preguntándose que era aquel bulto que yacía flotando en el lago, pero al final llegaron a la conclusión que era una enorme ballena gris.

-Gaara… aunque no me salves a mi… salva a mi karasu por favor!… - le dice su hermano preocupado por su marioneta.

-¡Ay como jodes! Mira lo que pienso de ti y de tu pichurrienta marioneta…- terminando su dialogo el pelirrojo, toma a cuervo le amarra el más grande peñasco que encontró en la pata, y finaliza su acción dándole un gran punta pie a la pobre marioneta, la cual cae hasta lo más profundo del lago.

Nota: el lago esta separado en dos secciones y Gaara por mala onda la manda a la otra sección.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO CUERVO!!!!!!!- casi por instinto Kankuro brinca el puente para dirigirse al otro segmento del lago, donde había caído Karasu con gran agresividad.

El inmenso gordo da un gran salto tipo delfín salido de entretenimiento de acuario, mientras un niño que estaba en el puente, específicamente justo debajo de donde se estaba aventando el salto, levanta una mano y grita.

-SALTAAAA WILLY!!!!! SALTAAAAAAAAA.

Terminando con un niño empapado parodiando la película de liberen a Willy y un Kankuro preocupado del otro lado por su marioneta.

"Capitulo 5: ¿Para que quiero ese bastón pedorro, si me puedo aprovechar de Hinata"

-Uhmmm… okey…. - continua caminando en búsqueda del bastón, y en eso escucha sonidos proviniendo de unos arbustos, así que en vez de ir a checar, solo lanza un montón de arena para atacar a la cosa que estaba ahí.

-Ya sal de ahí maldito animal o intento de ninja!!!!!!!!! -responde alzando la voz con intenciones de intimidar (si con esa voz ronca sexy que todos conocemos xD)

-Ahhh, por favor no me lastimes… no puedo ver bien me cayo arena en los ojos… -sale Hinata la cual solo iba caminando por ahí y sufrió ese ataque del paranoico de Gaara que sufre delirios de persecución y piensa que todos lo quieren lastimar o lo que es peor de hacerle burla de "su entrada de la pelona del símbolo"…

-Oh… discúlpame… ¿estas bien?… - corre el pelirrojo a auxiliarla, se le acerca y la toma entre sus hombros.

-Ohhh… muchas gracias… - la pequeña peli azul aun continuaba con sus ojos cerrados porque los tenia muy irritados.

-Sabes… eres muy linda… y tierna… - Gaara le acaricia la carita mientras hace un lado su cabello para poder apreciar con mas claridad, los rasgos de aquella jovensita.

-Hummm no puedo abrir los ojos… ¿Quién eres? Hummm… ¿eres Naruto?

-Awebo que soy Uzumaki….

-No suenas mucho como él.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡De veras!!!!!!!

- NARUTO!!!!!!!! - lo abraza con gran cariño, espera… ¿andas ronco Naruto?

-Si ando bien ronco… es que ayer me avente una chupada con mis carnales y la cruda.. Y eso… ¿sabes? Serias más sexy si te quitaras esa chaqueta… Uzumaki quiere ver pechos!!!!!!!

-¡NARUTO! - se pone toda roja, mientras pone su mano sobre el cierre de su chaqueta y lo desabrocha lentamente.

"Capitulo 6: ¿Quién se aprovecho de quién?

-Ay ándale, no tengo tu tiempo! - le quita su delicada mano y se la desabrocha el mismo bruscamente.

Nota: si lo se todo el romanticismo del mundo o_o

-Ahhh Naruto… eres todo un galán - se pone toda roja y se desmaya…

-Mmm que la… así me pasa con todas las viejas…

Al ver que no pudo finalizar lo que su retorcida mente quería, se dispone a partir, así que se levanta y justo cuando esta dispuesto a caminar, se percata que tiene a Hinata abrazada de sus piernas…

-Naruto… yo te amo, no me dejes!!!!!!- exclama la chica de cabello azul oscuro, y al sentir que su amado se alejaría de ella, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es retenerlo, sujetándolo de sus pantalones, pero para desgracia de Gaara cuando intento salir corriendo de ahí, aquella chica lo había sujetado tan fuerte que sus pantalones cayeron.

Gaara: por alguna extraña razón siento una gran brisa por mis piernas… O_O - voltea abajo y ve que anda en caminando en calzoncillos.

Humm… Naruto…. Tus piernas, son rasposas tienes vello en las piernas verdad?

-NOOOOO……. Suéltate de ahí Hinata….

-Te amo aunque tengas las piernas peludas NARUTO!!!!!!!-

-¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi?…

Si pobre de Gaara, por así decirlo le salio el tiro por la culata… así que continuo caminando con Hinata sujetándolo y todo el camino se escuchaba lo mismo "Suéltame niña" "¡NO!", hasta que ambos llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Hummm… Naruto… si me vas a abandonar… mínimo… ¿me podrías dar un beso? - le pregunta Hinata sonrojada y jugando con sus manos de manera tímida como acostumbra hacer.

-"Hecho!" De veras!

Nota ya ella se le había despegado y él ya se había subido los pantalones.

Gaara la toma de la cintura, la acerca a él, y le da un beso bien apasionado. Los dos estaban disfrutando mucho aquel beso, hasta que un sonido los interrumpió algo así como un grito suizo usado usualmente para percatarse si ay alguien ahí.

-"OLELEI RIJUUUUUUU "- exclama Neji, quien increíblemente llego ahí, porque a la escritora se le antojo que Gaara se metiera en apuros.

Hinata la cual aun no abría los ojos porque no podía ver pregunta.

-¿Qué se oyo? ¿vino Heidi? - toda ilusionada.

-No, pero se oyo igual de afeminado y puñetas. Muy bien Hinata… necesito que guardes silencio, porque nos podemos meter en problemas los dos, yo me encargare de esto, ¿okey?

-Esta bien Naruto n_n

-Ohhh escucho voces… ¿Quién anda ahí? Espero que seas una hermosa mujer de voluptuosa figura que decidió tomar un baño en medio del bosque o una ninfa lesbica danzante igualmente desnuda.

El pelirrojo no se le ocurre que hacer por lo que solo se le ocurre hacer voz de mujer y decir.

-Ay Neji… de ninguna manera soy Gaara imitando voz de mujer y queriéndome aprovechar de tu prima en medio del bosque donde pocos podrían escucharla gritar y pedir auxilio. (mencione que su voz de mujer no es muy buena)

-Ahhh TRAVESTI!!!!!!!!!!!!1 AHHHHHHHH - el pelinegro sale corriendo con gran temor y escándalo.

Continuara….

Bueno me lo avente todo seguido por eso carece un poco de argumentos, pero esta vez me extendí un poco espero que sea de su agrado n_n Metí algunas peticiones como Gaara e Hinata de pareja y una chica que me postio fanática de Shino…..

Bueno no se enojen mucho conmigo si piensan que denigre algunos personajes, solo quise meter comedia porfis no se enojen T_T y de ante mano muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme comentarios y perdónenme por no actualizar pronto, prometo ya actualizar más rápido n_n


End file.
